


Algo Entre os Dois

by Rita_Rios



Series: Questões de Tédio [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_Rios/pseuds/Rita_Rios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry embarca em um novo mundo para tentar viver o suficiente para conseguir morrer de vez. Mas quando ele se encontra no meio de uma investigação do próprio Sherlock Holmes, isso se torna bem difícil de acontecer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo Entre os Dois

**Algo entre os dois**

Eu queria saber onde estou porquê dessa vez estou bem mais perdido do que o normal. Não que eu esteja dentro de um labirinto ou coisa assim, eu estou dentro de um espaço pequeno, muito pequeno e escuro. Bem menor que o armário na casa dos Dursleys, é tão pequeno que mal consigo me mover. Considerando que sei que estou deitado, posso bem estar dentro de um caixão.

Pelo que conheço de Morte seria bem de acordo com seu senso de humor me fazer chegar a um mundo novo dentro de um caixão, na verdade, considerando as várias formas em que já cheguei nos mundos e os próprios mundos em que cheguei, isso não seria estranho em tudo.

Escuto sons abafados do outro lado e tendo bater o mais forte que posso na madeira me rodeando, enquanto grito por ajuda. Prefiro não arriscar usar magia em um lugar novo e totalmente misterioso, mas se não me tirarem daqui vou precisar. É difícil conseguir ar aqui dentro afinal.

Há vozes, acho que duas, e então algo bate em cima de mim. Prendo minha respiração e paro de me mover, minha mão esquerda segurando o pingente no meu pescoço onde carrego as relíquias da morte.

A madeira é levantada e eu fecho os olhos até me acostumar com a luz que me alcança. Quando os abro vejo duas figuras em cima de mim. Dois caras. Um deles, com cabelo cacheado e me olhando como se quisesse me dissecar, pergunta:

-Você é Sarah Smith?

O cara ao lado dele revira os olhos.

-Ele é homem, Sherlock.

-Eu notei isso, Watson, mas as pistas dizem que Sarah Smith está aqui, neste local.

-Obviamente, ela não estava nesse caixão.

-Mas ele sim e há duas possibilidades que devemos considerar: ou ele é ela ou está aqui porque está relacionado a nossa investigação de algum modo.

Enquanto os ouvia, percebi que seus sotaques eram bem familiares para mim. Além disso, notei que eles já estavam acostumados a discutir e conviver. Notei outro detalhe e esse é bem preocupante para mim – eles falaram sobre investigação e não pareciam tipos que me deixariam me safar com um "opa! Não lembro, não sei, nunca vou lembrar e nem vou saber". O de cachinhos até me lembra o L, o que gera certo aperto em meu coração.

Infelizmente, não tenho escolha a não ser me fazer notar:

-Eh! Com licença.

Os dois pararam de falar e me olharam, o que foi um pouco assustador.

-Eu posso sair daqui? -perguntei apontando para o que agora sei com certeza ser um caixão.

Eles se afastaram, deixando espaço para eu sair, mas o de cabelo cacheado começou a falar assim que eu fiquei de pé.

-Como veio parar aqui?

E por aqui, ele queria dizer dentro de um caixão que está no que parece ser um altar de uma igreja abandonada. Morte e suas piadas.

-Bem, onde aqui é?

Ele me olhou com curiosidade, sorriu e disse:

-Interessante! Não sabe onde estamos, mas decidiu avaliar o local antes de responder. Pela sua tranquilidade, está acostumado a situações complicadas e de risco, além de considerar as coisas com cuidado. O que me indica algumas opções. Você é um criminoso, um policial ou algo entre os dois.

Não sei o que dizer, mas fiquei um pouco irritado.

-Eu definitivamente não sou um criminoso!

-Não negou ser um policial nem um intermediário.

-Acredite, cachinhos, não sou alguém que você vai conseguir definir tão fácil

O cara ao lado dele riu quando falei "cachinhos", ele só estreitou os olhos e disse:

-Então vamos ver o que a polícia tem a dizer sobre sua indefinição.

Nos encaramos alguns segundos (o que foi difícil pra mim, considerando que cachinhos é bem mais alto), o outro cara sussurrava tentando nos acalmar, ou, pelo menos, tentando acalmar o amigo, mas continuamos a nos encarar até ouvirmos uma mulher gritar.

Os dois se dirigiram ao som e, apesar de eu querer fugir deles, a mulher gritando não tinha culpa disso, então fui atrás.

Entramos em salas pequenas que são parte da igreja e em uma delas tinha uma mulher encolhida em um canto e três homens de pé com os quais começamos a lutar.

Entre me proteger e tentar ver se os outros estavam bem, só notei que tinha um outro homem quando a bala atingiu minhas costas.

A dor é alucinante. Me sinto cair no chão, enquanto sangue entope minha boca. Algum tempo depois sinto alguém me segurando e tentando me virar de lado. Meus olhos estão nublados e meus ouvidos parecem entupidos, mas consigo notar os sons de pessoas falando, acho que são policiais. Uma voz vem de trás de mim, tão perto que dá pra ouvir o que diz, enquanto mãos avaliam minhas costas.

-...pulmão, não acho que vai conseguir.

Era o amigo de cachinhos falando e o próprio cachinhos está diante de mim, segurando meus ombros.

Sinto gosto de sangue, mas a dor parece ter desaparecido, sorrio e tento falar com muita dificuldade:

-Ca..chinho..s...policial...

-Sherlock, eu sou Sherlock e ele é Watson, somos detetives particulares.

Sinto meu sorriso aumentar,

-Eu... Harry -me sinto tossir e tento respirar -algo entre...

Tudo está escuro e sei que vou ver Morte agora. Pena que ainda vai demorar pra ver Teddy.

**HPSHPSHPSHPSHPSHPSHPSHPSHPSHPS**

-Já me acostumei a ver você voltar rápido.

Pisco e percebo que não faço ideia de onde estamos, mas é uma ilha com um mar belíssimo ao redor. Só depois de admirá-lo por alguns minutos percebo a provocação.

-Ei, nem vem! Teve mundos que foi rápido, mas durei bastante em outros.

Morte me olhou daquele jeito Morte de ser, ou seja, "perto de mim você é uma bactéria e quer ter mais razão do que eu? Moleque insolente". Tá, essa última parte era mais coisa do Snape, mas deu para entender.

-Bastante seria 7 anos. Lembre-se, isso é o que você precisa durar em um mundo para realmente descansar.

Suspirei, bem resignado a isso.

-Eu sei disso! Mas seria bem mais fácil se os mundos me deixassem quieto ao invés de tentar me afugentar de todo jeito só porque não nasci neles.

-Vai começar a se lamentar ou vai para sua próxima vida?

Olhei pra Morte meio zangado, logo olhei de novo o mar e me acalmei. Sem pensar muito, perguntei:

-Posso mergulhar primeiro?

Morte pareceu considerar e disse:

-Vá em frente.

E eu fui.

Não me importei com roupas ou com a profundidade do mar, eu só mergulhei.

A água me refrescou e meus olhos viram por alguns instantes as maravilhas da vida sob as águas. Logo, vi uma porta e nadei até ela, a abri sabendo que ao atravessá-la chegaria a minha nova vida.

Então, atravessei.

**Continua no próximo mundo...**


End file.
